Garoto de Ipanema
by Ariadna
Summary: medio bizarro... Touya&Yukito...


****

Garoto de Ipanema

__

Por: Ariadna.

Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando las luces del restaurante brasileño se encendieron. Dos jóvenes de unos dieciocho años estaban en la entrada del lugar… el viento jugó un poco con sus cabelleras, lo que provocó que el muchacho más alto, de tez morena, pasara su mano por el rostro de su compañero, de tez clara y anteojos, para apartarle los cabellos desordenados de su cara…

Tratando de no sonrojarse ante el gesto, el chico de anteojos dijo:

-¿y qué te parece este lugar?

-¿quieres que cenemos AQUÍ? – cuestionó el otro chico.

-sí, ¿por qué no, To-ya? Será interesante probar la comida de ese país… - argumentó el de tez clara.

-si tú lo dices, Yuki… - el llamado "To-ya" se encogió de hombros.

Una vez dentro todo se veía muy colorido y animado. La música estaba alta y uno de los tantos clientes parecía intentar interpretar una canción extranjera.

-¿¿Este lugar tiene karaoke??

Yuki rió ante la sorpresa de su amigo.

-debe ser algo para hacer sentir a sus clientes como en casa, ¿qué tan raro puede ser tener un restaurante brasileño en Tomoeda?

-tener un restaurante brasileño con KARAOKE en Tomoeda. – respondió To-ya, rápidamente.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y ordenaron algo para beber. Yuki miró por la ventana… el aire era tan cálido y el lugar tan tropical que parecía que estuvieran junto a la playa… luego miró hacia To-ya, que jugaba un poco con su jugo de coco…

To-ya levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Yuki/To-ya… yo… 

Hablaron al mismo tiempo… de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces había pasado eso ya?

-tú primero…

-no, no es nada, dime tú…

-nada importante.

Se sonrojaron levemente… no llegarían muy lejos si no se decidían a hablar de una vez.

De pronto, una nueva tonada se escuchó…

-hey, ¡yo me sé esta canción! – exclamó Yuki con una sonrisa.

To-ya pestañeó varias veces.

-¿¿sabes portugués??

-bueno, un poco… a mi abuela le gustaba mucho esta música… 

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Yuki, y se puso de pie. To-ya lo miró curioso mientras el chico de lentes hablaba con la persona encargada del karaoke.

Yuki tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar…

__

Olha que coisa mais linda

Mais cheia de graca

É ele o menino que vem e que pasa

Com doce balanco camiho do mar.

To-ya no podía salir de su sorpresa cuando lo escuchó. ¡No sólo sabía portugués sino que cantaba excelente!

__

rapaz de corpo dorado

Do sol de ipanema

O seu balancado é mais que un poema

É coisa mais linda que eu ja vi passar.

Lo miraba directamente a los ojos. La gente lo aplaudía y felicitaba, pero Yuki mientras cantaba sólo pensaba en To-ya, le decía con la mirada que la canción era sobre él…

__

Ah! como estou tao sozinho

Ah! porque tudo é tao triste

Ah! a beleza que existe

A beleza que nao e só minha

E também passa sozinho.

Yuki se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde estaba To-ya, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La música sonaba de fondo pero To-ya solamente era capaz de oír la voz de Yuki…

__

Ah! si ele soubesse que quando ele passa

O mundo sorrindo

Se enche de graca

Efica mais lindo por causa de amor

Por causa de amor…

Sólo ellos dos… uno frente al otro. El resto de la gente desapareció momentáneamente………… ¡pero una mujer de entre el público abrazó por sorpresa a Yuki, desconectando su mirada con la de To-ya!

-lo siento, ha bebido demasiado… - se disculpó un hombre que parecía acompañarla.

Yuki la disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa y decidió acabar con la canción.

__

Olha que coisa mais linda

Mais cheia de graca

É ele menino que vem e que passa

No doce balango camino do mar…

El muchacho dio un suspiro de alivio al terminar y volvió a sentarse con su compañero. To-ya no dijo nada, por lo que decidió empezar él la conversación…

-¿estuvo bien, To-ya?

-ajá… - el chico de tez morena llamó al mesero y rápidamente pidió la comida.

El tema no se volvió a tocar.

Yuki se sintió un poco frustrado. Tal vez esa canción no había sido tan buena idea… 

El resto de la cena fue en relativo silencio. Volvió a la normal conversación de siempre, pero el punto que ambos querían dejar en claro desde hace tanto seguía negro…

Ya era mucho más noche cuando salieron del restaurante.

-la comida es muy buena, deberíamos venir otra vez. – comentó Yuki.

-un… - To-ya asintió sin decir más.

Yuki bajó un poco la vista, decepcionado.

-bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos mañana, To-ya…

El chico de lentes comenzó a caminar pero su mismo amigo lo detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo.

-¿To-ya…?

El chico moreno se acercó más al de anteojos, demasiado cerca…

-Me gustó mucho tu canción. – le murmuró casi al oído.

Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de Yuki de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho horas antes… pero esta vez le sacó los lentes… dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos dorados…

Yuki sintió la respiración del otro muy cerca de él… a pesar de no tener sus lentes podía verlo tan claramente…

-he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto… - le dijo.

Yuki asintió, él también había esperado demasiado…

Sus labios finalmente se tocaron, acariciando cada rincón de la boca del otro, palpando, disfrutando… nada ni nadie los detuvo… se dieron un beso que duró varios minutos…

Cuando al fin se separaron para respirar, se sonrieron… ahora no hacían falta las palabras… 

Se retiraron del extraño lugar que había logrado reunirlos, tomados de las manos…

****

~Owari~


End file.
